Werewolf Bite
by REDROOM VALINTINESDAY
Summary: mistreated, angry, running away, Bitten by a wolf or so gareki thought. Gareki faces changes that aren't normal for a teenager with a new school gareki faces the changes of becoming a werewolf. It isn't easy. Will he stay in the human world or in the world of a creature that's dangerous to be around. the werewolf is calling for him. day and night. which will he choose.
1. The happening

Gareki awoke to the sound of his alarm clock blaring in his ears. He reached over slowly and turned it off. He sighed in annoyance. Today was the day that he would start his new school. The worst thing about it was that it was in the middle of the year. All the students had already made friends with each other by now. To say the least he wasn't good at making friends in the first place but he still didn't want to be alone for the rest of the year. once he walked up to someone and said hey out of being the new kid trying to be friendly it was like he had a bad atmosphere saying I'm a bad ass don't get to close, after that no one really came up to talk to him ever. It had been that way since the very start of them moving for the first time. it was his parents idea to move into a new house and new school for the sake of there jobs. It was troublesome they had already moved like 3 times and this would be the fourth. Getting up he walked towards the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a quick shower. Once he was done he put on a white shirt with black strips running across it, black jeans, and black and white converse.

Gareki's mom called up to him asking if he was awake?

Yeah. He replied. as he went down stares with his backpack to get breakfast. The usual for him was bacon and toast. Gareki sat down at the table across from his dad who was in a black suit and checking out his brief case making sure his paper work was all inside. His dad was a business owner and so was his mom. They both worked hard everyday but still managed to make time for him sometimes. Gareki's mom walked in wearing a black pencil skirt, White button up shirt under a black suit jacket, and black heels.

Good morning you two she said. Giving gareki a hug. and giving her husband a kiss. Gareki I know this move has been hard for you but please try and give it a chance it could turn into something good. she said. as she noticed the bored look on gareki's face

mom you know how this is going to turn out. They're not gonna like me. Gareki said.

Why wouldn't they your a smart boy. Dad said. Gareki sighed I wouldn't expect you two to understand. you both been to rapped up in your jobs lately. It's bullshit that I have to start a new school again With teenagers who think I'm a bad ass to be around! Gareki replied. Getting up and walking towards the door.

Gareki opened it. But heard his mother say we were only trying to help you. Whatever! he said before slamming the door. Just great he thought now I got in a argument with my parents. It wasn't there faults that the entire student body disliked him for no reason. How was he going to clear this up.

Gareki sighed as he came to his bus stop there were 3 teenagers standing there staring at him with disgust and hatred. Deep down he knew this would happen that's how people always stared at him. It hurt at first but now he was used to it. Gareki stopped and gave them a look in which they moved away in fear.

Gareki looked away to see the bus coming. He didn't want people to be afraid of him why were they. That question had run threw his head many times but he still had no answer. Gareki and the other 3 teenagers walked onto the bus. Unfortunately they were the last stop so it was hard to find a seat.

not so much for gareki though. One step onto the bus and every one was scrambling to get away from him. He looked to 2 girls in a seat. They both jumped up and one said you can have this seat.

I don't- Gareki started but they were already leaving to get another one. Gareki sat down and once he did he heard people whispering about him.

How rude did he just kick those girls out of there own seat.

He's a jerk

how could he do that.

Is he going to our school, he better not be.

Gareki sighed. This is so bullshit. The rest of the ride to school was of gossip about him. Once he was at school and let off the bus. He was angry. Why the hell do they do this to me. Gareki muttered. He had no troubles finding his locker and opening it he had practiced plenty of times.

Once he was done putting his back pack away. He had to find his classes the first was social studies. Gareki walked down the hall way looking at the numbers that would lead him towards his first class. But he was stopped.

Gareki looked up to see 2 Boys both of them had medium sized mucles, one of them was a blond while the other was a brunette and they were a little taller then him. He guessed that these were suppose to be the bully's of the school.

Your that new kid aren't you. the blonde said.

Yeah I'm new, But I'm not a kid I'm 17 get it right. Gareki said glaring. He really didn't have time for this. He had never been bullied before and he wasn't about to start today. Gareki decided to walk past them but the brunette shoved him back in place.

Where do you think your going we still have to talk to you about what you did to our girlfriends this morning on the bus.

The hell I didn't do anything. Gareki said. Just then the bell rang.

we'll talk blonde said. Then they both walked away. Gareki went about his business continuing to look for his social studies class. Once gareki was in class he found an empty seat and sat down. The teacher didn't notice him come in but the students did.

Most of them scooted away, While the others gossiped about him.

The rest of the class dragged on about the civil war and what weapons they used in it. Finally the class was over. The teacher dismissed all of them. Once gareki was out he looked at his list of classes he was half way down the hallway when a fist flew into his face knocking him against a locker.

Gareki groaned and reached up to his nose. Red was all he saw. He looked up and glared at the two jerks he saw that morning.

Didn't we say that we would have a talk later. Said the blonde.

Gareki whipped more of the blood away from his nose and flung it at both of them. It landed on both of there faces.

I don't have time for you assholes. Gareki said nonchalant.

Well you better make time. The brunette said rushing forward with his hand forming a fist. Gareki side stepped making the jerk hit the locker.

The blonde grabbed gareki's shirt and pushed him against the locker. You think your so tough because every ones afraid of you. Well get this threw your skull we'er not afraid. Then he threw gareki to the floor. The blonde was going to kick him but gareki put his hands on his foot stopping him. He quickly pushed the taller dude back making him fall to the floor.

The brunette that was about to punch him lurched forward aiming another fist at gareki. This time gareki caught it with his hand and brought his other hand up into a fist and punched him.

Blood was still coming out of his nose. Gareki looked up to see a huge crowd of students staring at him in shock. Gareki looked to his right and saw teachers staring at him in disapproval.

Great he thought as he made his way pass the students who scrambled away from him. He ran out of the school building.

The school was built near the woods. It surrounded the back near the parking lot. Gareki ran past cars and headed into them. He was to angry to see where he was going so he ran deeper and deeper into the woods. He finally stopped to catch his breath, then he reliesed how far into the woods he had ran. Looking up gareki noticed it was foggier then usual.

Wasn't the sun just out? He thought

Gareki looked around the leafless trees weren't moving, There were no animals making any noises. It was quit to... quit. The fog around him was getting thicker by the minute. That was when he heard a twig snap. He looked to where it was and saw a dark shadow flash past and disappear. Gareki turned around to run but the dark figure jumped on him.

It was huge and furry. It's mouth was sticking right in his face breathing hot breath.

Gareki gasped. Was this a wolf? If it was why was it so big. The wolf opened it's mouth wide getting ready to bite gareki's head off. Gareki quickly moved under the wolf to avoid it.

He made his way on the other side of the wolf moving it's bushy tall out of the way. he ran in the direction of the woods entrance.

But the wolf slapped gareki to the side with it's tale.

Gareki's back slammed against the tree. He grit his teeth together in pain as he tried desperately to get away from the huge wolf which was coming his way fast.

Gareki made it to his feet but was to late to run as the wolf sunk it's teeth into his shoulder.

The last thing he saw was darkness.


	2. Howling of a wolf

Slowly Gareki opened his eyes. It was dark and cold. The only light source was the moon.

The moon? gareki thought. wasn't it day time. Gareki looked around himself and noticed he was still in the woods, laying on the dirty ground. He sat up slowly But as he did this he felt a horrible pain to his shoulder.

He groaned. W-what happened to me? Gareki pulled away the black jacket he was wearing away from his shoulder and saw a painful looking bite mark. Gareki gasped why was it so big-. Gareki remembered what had happened to him. He ran away from school out of anger. Then the woods started to get foggy and then... And then a wolf... at least he thought it was a wolf jumped out at him and bit into his shoulder.

Gareki breathed out as he put his hand to his head, Trying to think what that wolf was. There wasn't suppose to be wolves in this town none that he had heard about anyway. Gareki covered up his bite mark And got up off the dirty ground. How long had he been knocked out here It was the afternoon when he ran away from school but now the moon was out.

Shrugging it off gareki walked the path he had when he entered the woods.

* * *

Gareki walked up to his house still holding his shoulder to try and ease the pain, It helped a little but was still painful. Looking at the front windows the lights were still on. Great gareki thought. His parents were going to freak. He didn't know what time it was but he just knew they would.

Once gareki opened the front door both of his parents were standing in the family room. Dad with a phone in his hand asking questions of where he was to the school, and his mother pacing back and forth. They both stopped what they were doing when gareki stepped into the house his face blank.

Gareki where have you been! they both said in unison.

We've been calling the school and the bus system and they both said they had no clue where you were, and not to mention you got in a fight at school on your first day. Gareki's dad said.

Gareki do you not know what time it is, it's 11:00Pm at night what were you doing. His mom said.

I was... If he told them the truth they wouldn't believe him, It was best to keep the wolf bite a secret. I was in the woods after school and I got lost. It was a lame lie but it was all he could think of.

His dad sighed. This is very disappointing. why were you in the woods in the first place and why is there a woods area so close to your school?

I like to go outside and I thought it would be cool to check out the woods near school. Gareki lied No way in hell did he like going out side in the town they lived in it was always sunny and hot. Only sometimes it would rain.

Well please try not to do something like that again. You almost gave me a heart attack. Mom said. and wash your clothes before you go to bed she said noticing the tiny specks and spots of dirt on them.

Alright. gareki said heading up the stairs to his room. Once he was in he closed and locked the door. Then he pulled off his jack and shirt they were both in the way of his wound. Walking up to his mirror the bite was red and bleeding. Quickly gareki walked into his bathroom picking up a towel from his closet he dipped it into water and whipped down his wound.

Gareki groaned at the pain as he whipped the blood away. Next he cleaned it with peroxide. then cleaned that off and wrapping it in gauze. Gareki changed his clothes into black shorts and a tee-shirt then climbed into bed.

Then slowly went to sleep. That's when the nightmare began. Gareki found himself in the woods again it was foggy still but this time the moon was out shining brightly. the same dark shadow ran past him. Gareki tried to get a closer look but every time he focused on it, it would run away fast. If this was that same wolf it couldn't have been a wolf. wolves weren't that big or fast. The dark figure kept running in circles around gareki the fog around him getting thicker. It felt like the entire woods was spinning in circles but gareki was still standing in place. The wind picked up blowing his hair and clothes. What the hell was happening. He had to be dreaming this couldn't be real. Then all together he heard wolves growling, howling, fighting, and barking. The sound of it all was loud in his ears like they were really close. The wolfs dark figure was still running in a circle around gareki. He was getting dizzy just seeing it run past him. Gareki fell to his knees with both of his hands on each side of his head. His pupils constricted into tiny black balls. And yelled.

shut up.

shut up!

...SHUT UP!

And then everything went quiet. It was dark gareki opened his eyes and squinted as the morning sunlight hit him. Where am I. he said he reached down at his covers but didn't grab anything. Looking down gareki noticed he was laying on the floor...How the hell did I-. The night mare that's the only answer for it. He looked around but his bed was all the way in the corner of his room and it was perfectly made, If he had fell then the covers wood have been slanted to the side. He was sure that he covered himself with them last night.

He sighed and looked at his clock. He had to get ready for school. Getting clothes out of his closet he picked A black shirt with a red under shirt, Grey shorts, and Black and white VANS with a white line on the side. Gareki walked inside his bathroom and took a look at his wound it was still red and the teeth marks were changing into scars. He cleaned it off quickly and rapped it.

Once he left his bathroom something shiny caught his eye. Gareki walked over to his dresser and picked up the object. It was a holy cross neck lace, Hanging by a chain. He remembered his mom had got it for him for his last year birthday present. Putting the necklace around his neck. He walked over to where his book bag was suppose to be but then remembered he left it at school when he ran away.

Gareki ran his hand into his messy black hair remembering the two jerk bastards that made him run. what the people at school did to him yesterday he would have to deal with it again. He clenched his teeth together thinking about it. Why the hell do they treat me like this. Gareki said through clenched teeth. He was so made all of a sudden. why? Sure he had been made at the way they treated him before but he had never been this upset about it. First the dream and now his anger. Jeez what a morning he said to himself.

Walking out of his room and closing the door. Gareki walked down stares to the smell of bacon. It hit his nose hard. Gareki gasped almost falling down the stairs. What was up with his nose he could smell the bacon so clear. It was weird. shrugging it off gareki sat down at the table and ate his breakfast. Usually gareki ate all of his breakfast but this time he only ate the bacon. He stared at the pieces of toast for a long while. Until his dad looked up and said you might be late for the bus if you just sit there staring at your food gareki.

Gareki finally looked up slowly. I'm not hungry and with that he pushed the plate of toast away got up and headed out the door.

* * *

Once he was at the bus stop the 3 teenagers were there staring at him. One of them said aren't you the loser who ran away because of a fight, the whole schools talking about it. He laughed and so did the other two.

Gareki had had enough. Moving from school to school because of his parents jobs. Dealing with the way other teenagers treated him. The anger he had felt that morning came back full force.

next time how about you run back to your old school- the guy was interrupted by gareki rushing forward and grabbing his shirt collar pulling him face to face.

How about next time you mind your own goddamn business and stop worrying about what happens next to me. Gareki said shoving him back making him fall. Gareki swiftly turned towards the other two. And you two stop being fucking followers. god I swear you people act like you don't have a mind of your own. Gareki yelled.

The two of them backed away. Calm down we were just joking. one of them said.

Don't mess with me like that. Gareki said glaring fiercely at them. They backed up again. C-calm down your freaking me out.

Gareki stopped. What was he doing. He usually just ignored these kinds of things. Gareki gave them one last look and turned around crossing his arms, acting like nothing happened. The rest of the bus waiting was quiet.

* * *

Gareki stepped into the school and once he did students began to stare.

Just great. He thought. As he walked to his locker. Turning the knob to his combination lock. He opened it and Grabbed his schedule. Today he would be Having gym for first period. Grabbing his gym bag he closed and locked his locker. Right after he closed it the 2 jerks he saw yesterday were standing there.

Humph We didn't get to finish our talk yesterday. the blonde said grabbing gareki by the shirt.

We don't need to talk..Get out of my way. Gareki said grabbing the blonde jerk's wrist shoving it away. Gareki walked past them continuing to gym class. The teenagers in the hall way were still staring at him and whispering to each other. Just ignore it gareki thought. Already getting angry again. The gym was the easiest place to find in the school it was always by the cafeteria. When gareki stepped inside He immediately saw the two jerks that got on his nerves. These two were in his gym class.

That's just perfect. Gareki thought sarcastically. walking in and sitting on the bleachers with rest of the class. The gym teacher was a man he looked like he ran track everyday. He had Red hair and blue eyes. His expression was serious, But he spoke in a friendly voice. alright You all will be playing dodge ball today. we'er all going to play this game fair. Saying that I've had a few students who had grudges against each other and them playing this game with those people didn't turn out good. So please keep the violence out of the game. And with that he blew his whistle and said for every one to get dressed.

The class separated into the boys locker room and the girls locker room. Inside the boys locker room there were lockers and stalls to change in. Gareki remembered the bite mark on his shoulder. He didn't want anyone to see it. He went inside a stall and changed into A black tee-shirt (the sleeves were cut off) and black shorts, and the same VANS shoes.

He hoped the bandages weren't showing. As he walked out of the locker room he felt someone grip his bitten shoulder. Gareki clenched his teeth at the pain And looked behind him and saw one of the jerks.

you better prepare yourself me and my friend going to kick your ass at dodge ball. The brunette said walking ahead of him. Gareki glared at his back as he left.

The students were all divided into two groups of 5. Gareki had a total of 2 girls on his team and 3 boys counting himself. The other team had 3 girls and two boys aka the two jerks.

The gym teacher threw the balls in the middle. Lets play fair then he blew his whistle.

This is it. Gareki's eye pupils constricted then he ran fast towards the middle of the gym grabbing two balls He waited for an opening on the other team. The game was all about hitting the opposite team with the ball and they would be out. But you also had to help your own team. No way in hell was gareki helping his own team, in the end these people would still treat him bad and they still would even if he helped them no matter what. The only person he was going to keep in the game was himself no one else.

The other team pulled there arms back and threw the balls hard at gareki's team. In gareki's eye sight it was all happening in slow motion.

Gareki moved the two balls in his hands in front of him throwing the other teams balls back by hitting them with his own. Two of them hit the girls on there team and they were out of the game. Gareki's team grabbed the balls off the ground and threw them at the other team. The three of them moved out of the way in time. Then threw balls at them hitting three people on gareki's team. They were out. Two basketballs flew from the opposite team aiming at gareki but he swiftly side stepped and it hit the other guy on his team instead.

Like gareki had told himself he would keep himself in the game no one else. Now the players were 1 of 3. Gareki was the only person on his team now facing 3 people on the other team. He still had the two balls in his hands.

The other team threw there balls at him. Gareki moved his head to the side the ball went by in slow motion. He ducked at the next one. and the last ball he moved to the side missing it by an inch. Pulling his arm back he threw one of the basket balls at the other team and hit the brunette jerk. He threw the other ball at the girl. They both were out. and now one of the jerk bastards was left standing.

Your not gonna win this. The blonde jerk said pulling hit arm back and throwing it at gareki fast. Gareki didn't have any balls in his hands and the other basketballs were to far to grab if he took his eyes off of the blonde jerk he would for sure get hit by another ball.

The ball was close now. He needed to win didn't want to be humiliated for another thing. This was pay back. Gareki reached forward as the ball came inches to his face and grabbed it.

The blonde jerk was shocked. W-what...But thats not fai-!

It is fair! Gareki said throwing the ball supper hard into the blonde stomach making him fly back and hit the wall behind him. The blonde jerk fell to his knees unconscious. Every one in the gym stared at him in shock. Gareki stared back making them flinch and look away. He was used to that.

The gym teacher walked up to him and said. congratulations your the winner... the only winner which I haven't seen that in a while. try to be more careful next time you could seriously hurt someone. Gareki gave him an uninterested look. The gym teacher looked away quickly anyway everyone get dressed Then he blew his whistle.

* * *

Gareki was back at home. He was doing the last bit of homework he had. It lasted him till night time. Why did highschools give out so much homework? He tgought.

Gareki stopped what he was doing after hearing a noise. He dropped his pencil and walked over to his window. He reached out and pulled away his curtains. Once he did the moon light drifted into his room. He covered his eyes. After a minute of adjusting to the brightness. He stared up at it.

He gasped as he saw it. Immediately going into a trance he heard the faintest sound of a wolf howling. And then Gareki climbed out the window Heading towards the woods where the wolf was calling him to. It felt like a dream.. But was really reality.

* * *

Another chapter down. I hope you like it so far. **_GOTH IN BLACK_**


	3. changes

The dead leaves crunched under gareki's feet as he walked. Was he asleep or sleep walking. No it all felt to real the night was cold and it was getting darker every passing minute. The woods. He had to go. He wanted to go. Why?

Becuase the wolf was calling him. Gareki heard the wolf howl to him to come there. He couldn't stop moving his legs. They kept going in the direction of the woods.

Gareki could some how sense a presence around him as he entered the woods. The trees above him looked creepy at night as he walked forward it started to get foggy like it always had. It was like he was in a gothic horror show.

Gareki's eyes were hazy as he looked around himself. The dark figure was following him. Gareki stopped in place finally getting control of his legs. The dark figure stopped also then it disappeared. Looking around he tried to find it. Then all of a sudden the wolf was over him and gareki was on the dirty ground.

He was still in a trance. As the wolf spoke to him. You will learn soon enough. was all the wolf said in a deep voice.

Learn... What. Gareki said weakly. still in a trance.

Who you are. The wolf said. Gareki had gotten a good look at the wolf this time. He was still huge and furry but he was a black wolf with red eyes.

Who... I .. am? gareki asked. And all at once he heard the noises of the wolves all over again. Howling, barking, fighting, and growling. It was still loud in his ears. Gareki put his hands to both of them but the sound still came through it wasn't like they were close any more it felt like they were in his head. It was loud... Gareki gasped as his bluish grey eyes snapped opened. He was on the cold floor again.

He sat up quickly still out of breath. W-Was that a dream. He put his hand to his head trying to calm his breathing. looking around nothing was put out of place his bed was made again. Turning to the window it was closed and his curtains were drawn together as if they hadn't been opened.

Okay whats going on? Gareki thought. He sighed. getting up to his feet to prepare for another day of school. He couldn't help but to think of what he did to the two jerks yesterday in gym. Smirking to himself he went into the bathroom to clean his bite mark. It was good looking it didn't look infected at all. It would only leave a scare that took up most of his shoulder but at-least it wasn't infected.

He decided not to rap it with gauze since it was only a scar. walking to his closet he picked out a red and black pladed shirt, a dark grey tee- shirt to go under it, Black jeans , A black beanie. And dark grey converse. Putting on the holy cross necklace his mom had given him and grabbing his back pack. He walked out of his room and closed the door.

Heading down stares gareki didn't smell the familiar smell of bacon instead it smelled like eggs and toast. That made his stomach twist in disgust. Why was his body objecting it he liked eggs and toast used to any way. but his body only wanted meat at the moment. Gareki stared at the plate in front of him with eggs and toast. Just like he had done yesterday he stared at it for a long while. his dad looked over. Whats up son afraid that your foods going to eat you. Gareki eye's met his dad's slowly. I only want meat. Gareki said seriously.

Gareki got up at the table and walked over to the frige and opened it. mom had made ham the other night but gareki didn't eat any he didn't like it as much. But now he was craving it gareki grabbed 5 slices of it and ate it quickly. closing the fridge gareki walked over to the table and grabbed his back pack. slung it over his shoulder and looked at his dad who was wide eyed and gaping.

But I thought you didn't like ham gareki? dad said.

Gareki looked at him blankly like he had always loved ham. I do now. He said boredly. Turning away gareki walked out the front door and left for school.

...

That was weird gareki thought as he sat in class. He had never really liked ham but he ate it like a pig that morning. Was... something wrong with him. He didn't feel any different. At least he thought any way. He sighed shoving the thoughts out of his head.

He was now in science class the teacher was explaining something but gareki had to many thoughts on his mind to pay attention.

Gareki closed his eyes for a second to think more about that morning. When all of a sudden wolves appeared in his head flashing threw his eye sight as if a movie was on rewind. They were fighting barking and howling. then the huge black wolf with red eyes appeared just like he had did in his dream last night. Gareki's eyes snapped open.

what was that? he thought. It felt real when he had that dream last night almost to real but it also felt like he was dreaming or in a... trance-. He stopped his thoughts as a tray was put in front of him.

Were disecting baby pigs today. The teacher announced. The class groaned in disgust.

ew that's so gross. said a girl

this is going to make my clothes stink. said another.

can I be excused to throw up. said a guy.

why does it have to be a pig. another guy said.

settle down. The teacher said. Pay attention this is important.

They all groaned. except for gareki. The teacher gave them instructions on what to do and soon enough they had cut the pigs stomach open and had labeled it's insides.

Gareki tried his best to concentrate but his mind was focused on eating the pig instead. It was sick why was he wanting to eat it. It wasn't bacon or ham so... why?

the bell rang and every one was dismissed heading for lunch gareki headed to a near by bathroom. once he was in no one else was there. he walked over to the mirror and put his hands on the sink and stared at himself.

He felt weird . whats going on with me? He stared at himself for a bit longer until a black wolf appeared in his reflection. as soon as it came it was gone. Gareki jumped back startled. then he walked up to the mirror only an inch away from it.

He looked into his right eye with his reflection and almost immediately his eye turned a royal blue color and his pupils grey longer like a cats. Gareki fell back landing on his butt in shock. W-what the hell. He sat there for a few seconds. then he grabbed the sink and pulled his head above it to look again. his eye was back to being A bluish- grey. He got to his feet and stared at himself for another second then left the bathroom to wonder what the hell happened.

* * *

Your father told me you ate some of the ham I made. gareki's mom said.

emmhmm. gareki mumbled.

But that's strange you never really liked ham before. last time you ate it you threw up and you were really pale. but you look fine. she continued.

emmhmm. Gareki mumbled again.

the three of them were siting at the diner table eating spaghetti and meat balls but gareki just ate the meat balls.

Whats wrong gareki, you've been mumbling ever since dinner started. dad said

Oh! I read about this with teen boys is it puberty? she asked excited.

Gareki gave her a weird look. Why would it be- gareki was interrupted

Now gareki You are a 17 year old boy I understand what your going threw. His dad said. I was your age to.

Gareki face palmed why the hell would it be puber- but he was interrupted again. Oh you grew up so fast. Just because I'm your mother doesn't mean you can't talk to me about sex or more importantly masterbat- She stopped as gareki covered her mouth.

He was blushing hard. Can you two stop! It's not that at all okay! Gareki said sitting back trying to get what they said out of his head.

Alright..alright. His mom said But if you ever want to talk about pubic hair I'm right here-

Gareki got up quickly to embarrassed to eat anymore. I'm going up stares. he said going to his room

alright. They both said.

Jeez. Gareki thought how embarrassing. as if he would ever masturbate. what was his mom thinking. He made it to his room and lay on his bed starring up at the sealing thinking about the last past three days. He had dreams a nightmare and they both felt real. And what had happened to him today in the bathroom his reflection in the mirror turned into a wolf not just any wolf it was a huge wolf like the one he dreamed about like the one that had bitten his shoulder.

Something was happening to his body. and he wanted answers.

* * *

Please review. it really helps me feel like you guys are actually enjoying this story. Thanks **GOTH IN BLACK**

This chapter I wrote for Otanime for reviewing Thank you.


	4. outbreak of a fight

Please review it helps. Tell me what you think. and get ready gareki's going to turn into a werewolf in this chapter.

* * *

Gareki rolled over. He reached his hand out to feel the surface of what he was laying on, Hopeing that it wasn't the floor. It was cold and solid. He opened his eyes and sighed in annoyance.

He was definatly on the floor. Getting to his feet, He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Like he said last night he needed answers on why he was acting so strange. And today gareki would be going to the library after school to get some info on himself.

Looking around nothing was out of place, so now he knew it hadn't been a thief, so he wold atleast know he wasn't going crazy. But why would it be, this neiborhood was good enough. Walking towards the bathroom he brushed his teeth and got ready for school.

Wearing, A black tee-shirt with a skull on it, black leather jacket, black jeans, and dark sneackers. walking out of his room with his backpack and down the stairs.

His mom and dad were eating breakfast. Gareki's body was craving for meat but he shoved it away as best he could. He didn't feel like eating this morning. Until he found out what was happening to himself.

Gareki speed walked towards the front door ignoring his parents questions of why he wasn't eating breakfast, Opened it then closed it stepping right into the rain.

It raining! Gareki yelled in his head. Quickly pulling his backpack over his head. ... Get a grip. He thought to himself. what am I, a cat!? Why am I so afraid of the rain. Pulling his backpack back down to rest on his shoulders, the rain drops hit his face sliding down to the ground, leaving goosebumps and pins/needles on his skin.

A deep growl left his throat before he even knew what he was doing. His eyes widened in shock. W-was that me?-Gareki asked but stopped when his dad came out saying your going to be late for the bus. Gareki stared at him for a second then began running towards his bus stop. hopeing that the bus would be there. He didn't want the rain to touch his skin and leave that weird feeling again.

Okay, okay, okay. Something was definitely wrong with him. The problem was he just didn't know the name of it. Even though it seemed so obvious to him. He just couldn't think of it. Or rather he didn't want to believe it.

* * *

Gareki sat down in his Fourth period class. His clothes were soaking wet by the time he stepped in first block, but now they were dry.

Now he was in math class. One of the classes that gave him the most homework. But luckily he was good at it just like his mechanics class.

He was one of those people who was just born to be good at mechanical stuff. He had never discussed it with his parents. But he kept it a secret between himself.

The class and himself were working on Algebra equations. Gareki was able to focus for the half of the class but began to have a headache. It started out with a ringing in his ears then it grew louder. He put his hand to his head. But it didn't help much. Finally class was over and the bell rang.

His vision was hazy and spinning in circles. He did his best to grab all of his paper work. Walking out of class it was lunch break gareki headed towards the bathrooms when all of a sudden he sensed something coming his way and ducked. the person hit the lockers instead. Looking up it was the two jerks. Gareki clenched his teeth together he didn't have time for them. His dizzy vision was gone for now.

Humph. You dodged this time, But you won't dodge next time. and with that the blonde jerk aimed a punch at him again His brunette friend right behind him. Gareki looked around the hall way quickly to see if any one was in it. Lucky for him it wasn't. He jumped in the air letting his body take over the fighting, pulled his leg back and quickly pulled it forward across both of there faces. Pushing them both backwards, knocking them out instantly. Gareki landed back on the ground. Shocked at what he had done.

He had never gotten into a school fight before until he first enrolled in this school. But he naturally new how to fight. Forgetting about going to the bathroom gareki headed towards the cafeteria instead. To make a quick escape. But it was pointless because the school cameras was watching every move he had made.

* * *

Gareki sat in the principals office after school. The students and teachers had left already. It was only the janitors the principal and himself who were left in the school.

Well there goes my ticket to learn about whats been happening to me for the past 4 days. Gareki thought. He was planning on going to the library after school to look up info on why he had been acting so weird lately. But he got held up in the principles office for the fight earlier. Which was caught on camera.

Not only should I have worried about the students seeing, but also the principle. he thought. The principle was a bulky man. He wasn't fat but he looked the oppiste really fit. Like he worked out everyday. He had black strait hair and a little bit of a beared. His face would easily freak any teenager out, and make them want to admit any mistake or wrong doing in there life. The guy looked angry and stern. If a tornado came the look would still be on this guys face. It was scary how he just stared at you unblinking.

But for some reason gareki wasn't afraid of him. To him he was like any other person in this school.

Do you know why your in here? The principle spoke in a deep voice.

Yeah I do. Gareki said cocky. He didn't know why he was the only one in here the two jerks should be to.

Tell me why are you? said the principle seriously

Gareki sighed. Even though your the principle who called me here because I did something wrong It's obvious that you already know what I did since you have a camera system on your desk. Gareki said being a smart ass pointing at the camera system.

veins grew in the principle neck. I don't know who your talking to like that young man but you better learn some respect in my office! Your the ignorant brat that started a fight today in school. You should have known what you were in for. I don't know what they let you do in your old school but in this school we fallow rules. And that main rule is for no fighting! said the principle his voice getting louder.

Gareki was getting a little pissed off at the guy. **_He_** had started the fight. it was those two jerks from day one who had started it. He hadn't done a dame thing wrong! He only fought those two to protect himself what else was he suppose to do! let them beat him up for something he hadn't meant to happen.

Gareki's hair was covering his eyes. you don't get it... All of you just don't get it! Your calling me ignorant but your the one who's ignorant. If you had clearly seen the day I first stepped into this hell hole of a school then you would see why I tried to protect myself from those two bastards you saw me fight today! You stupid peaple don't get. Every school I've been in has sucked for me. I didn't do a goddamn thing. Every one just chose to hate me for no reason. It doesn't matter if I'm nice or not they just don't like me! And for you to say I'm the one at fault then your a JACKASS! because I haven't done anything wrong! Gareki looked up glaring.

The principle was shocked. Young man I'm calling your parents. he said picking up the phone.

That was it. no matter how hard he tried to get peaple to understand him it never worked. Something snapped inside gareki's head. Fine... But do me a favor and look at me.

The principle looked up from what he was doing and stared eye to eye with gareki. Gareki's eyes turned a royal blue and his pupils were longer. He smirked and his eyes began to glow. Just forget what I said and go home. don't worry about me worry about those jerks instead. I'm sure you know there names since your the principle. Can you do that? Gareki asked.

The principal nodded slowly. He was in a trance. He got up and began packing his work bag. once he was done he grabbed his office door and turned towards gareki who was still smirking. Those two boys will be exspelled tomorrow if that's what you want? he asked.

Gareki stood up. That should be good. I'm glad you saw things my way. He said. the principal gave a nod then left. Once he did Gareki's eyes returned to normal. He was dizzy for a second. What the hell did I just do.

Of course he knew what he had done. But he didn't believe that he actually did it. Looking around something caught his eye, he walked over to it picking it up it read library key pass.

The key to the library. That's right every one had left ecept for the janitors. If any of them saw him there he would get in trouble. He would have to make it so they wouldn't.

He quickly ran out of the principals office. But once he did he almost ran into a janitor who's back was turned. He hid in a unlocked locker. The janitor passed after a couple minutes. Thank god it stunk in that locker. gareki muttered. He ran a little further he was getting close until there was another janitor who was mopping the floors right in front of the library. the library key pass would do nothing now if he couldn't get to the door. putting it inside his pocket.

Gareki inwardly cursed. Looking around for another entrance. The only one was threw the vents. He sighed I hope this works. Reaching up to his ear he pulled out his silver earring piercing. He had never told his parents he had gotten a piercing even though he only had one. They would freak out about it still, he knew they would.

Putting the tip of his earring in the screws he unscrewed them. It took a moment but he was able to get it off. picking the door off slowly and climbed inside if he were a little bigger he wouldn't be able to fit. Putting the door of the vent some what back in place he put his earring back inside his ear and began to crawl further into the vents. He came to a three way path. He didn't know which direction to go on. But his senses told him to go right. He followed what his mind told him. A few minutes later he was in the dark library.

The computers were in the back of the library. Gareki was sitting in front of one in seconds. He had to find out what was happening to himself quickly.

Logging in wasn't a challenge he typed into google and began looking up some of the things he had been doing that were weird.

he clicked on one but it didn't give him any clues. he clicked on the next link read threw all the info on it but it didn't give him any thing. The next 20 minutes had been spent on him typing and clicking. All the pages he had looked on had no clear onsite on what was happening to him.

He had come across one site that was about werewolves he accidentally clicked it out of rushing. He was about to click out of it until he read the first sentence that was something he had done.

Soon enough gareki was scrolling threw the page reading every last word that had happened to him. Once he was done, at the end of the page it read images and he clicked it. He was in shock. picture after picture of werewolves and lycons popped onto the screen. getting up from the chair he was sitting in he backed up. T-That's not me, That can't be me! Gareki muttered in shock. He couldn't be a werewolf.

But then he remembered the wolf bite on his shoulder. The wolf that he had seen in the woods that day was a werewolf, it made since it was way bigger then an average wolf size. Gareki fell to his knees.

Why... Why. NO! I'm not a werewolf I can't be! He yelled.

I told you you'd find out who you were but theirs something else about you. said the werewolf who had bitten gareki's shoulder.

Gareki looked up and for sure it was the huge wolf... no werewolf he had seen in the woods the werewolf that had turned him into this. Gareki was on his hands and knees now. ... It was you, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!- Gareki yelled but stopped as he heard the sound that was so familiar to him . the sound of wolves howling, growling, fighting. It was so loud in his ears it drove him crazy. But these weren't wolves these were werewolves.

Gareki stood up on his knees putting his hands to each side of his head. He looked up the werewolf that bit him was still there watching him with those red eyes. It made gareki mad. He finally snapped. falling down on his hands and knees. Gareki's eyes turned royal blue his teeth grew into fangs, his facial features changed into a snout his ears grew long and hairy. His hands turned into huge paws. His clothes were tearing apart as his body muscles grew bigger. His nails grew longer and changed into a black. His rear end grew into a bushy black tail. His whole body was covered in black fur As he turned into a werewolf.

Gareki opened his royal blue eyes. his height was at the top of the book shelves. He know stood eye to eye with the werewolf who had turned him into this.

Gareki crouched down in a fighting stance. And growled. His growl echoed around the whole library. Your going to pay for what you did to me! He said. He couldn't speak threw his mouth like he did when human. But threw his mind.

Don't be stupid you don't know how to use your knew body yet! said the werewolf with red eyes. He also talked threw his mind. That was a new thing gareki learned they couldn't move there mouths but they spoke threw mind thoughts.

Gareki growled...Just watch! Then he lunged forwards biting into the others neck.

The werewolf gave out a howl of pain. But then pushed gareki away with his huge paw. Gareki slid back knocking over book shelves because of his size and weight. He barked in anger and jumped on the werewolf making him go backwards.

Gareki snapped at him with his sharp teeth aiming for the neck. The werewolf at the bottom barked at him to stop. But gareki was to angry. Gareki brought up his paw and scratched the other werewolf across the face. Leaving bleeding claw marks behind.

Why did you make me this! gareki yelled.- but stopped as he heard screams. Dammit he had forgotten he was in school. he felt his body get pushed back ruffly as the werewolf on the bottom pushed him away. He slammed against a wall breaking threw it. he slid down a hill into the woods. the other werewolf was following close behind

The red eyed werewolf was on top of him now. Your still a kid you don't understand your way yet! he yelled. pushing his huge paws into gareki's face. His face was digging into the dirt.

I'm a kid huh!. yelled gareki pushing his hind legs forward throwing the red eyed werewolf off of him. he landed a couple feet away. Gareki ran fast towards him. once he was close enough he jumped planning to bury him with his weight but that was all stopped as the red eyed werewolf bit his pay throwing him a little then bit into his neck and threw him farther away.

Gareki gave out a wolfish whine As he slide away. grass and dirt going everywhere. the other werewolf was on top of him in seconds pushing his big paws into gareki's chest.

Gareki snapped at his paws but every time he almost bit the other werewolf he would get scratched across the face.

YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF! yelled the werewolf biting garekis scared shoulder that just healed up.

Gareki let out a yelp of pain. And threw the other werewolf off of him. He landed on his feet and lurched on top of gareki's back. Gareki fell on his back trying to get him off. They were both growling and barking.

WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I BROUGHT THIS ON MYSELF! Gareki yelled. GET THE HELL OFF! he was still trying to get him off his back. They were both kicking up dirt.

The werewolf clawed at gareki's chest making bloody claw marks. I DIDN"T WANT THIS FIGHT BETWEEN US YOU STARTED THIS! the other werewolf said

And with that the werewolf was eye to eye with gareki. red eyes meeting royal blue. Your only a half werewolf just know that. He leaned down and bit into gareki's injured shoulder again.

Gareki let out a loud whine. WHAT ARE YOU DOING!. He said moving around trying to get away but couldn't

TURNING YOU BACK TO A HUMAN! SAID the other werewolf. YOUR SPECIAL GAREKI YOU"LL LEARN MORE ANOTHER TIME. gareki's eyes widened. he gave out one last yelp of pain before he went unconscious. the red eyed werewolf pulled away blood covering his mouth.

he watched as gareki's werewolf body disappeared slowly. his body returning to a teenage body of a human he lay there naked and motionless. he wasn't dead just sleeping. Good job gareki you managed to transform and fight. the werewolf said in his deep voice. picking gareki's naked body up he carried him home.

* * *

So exciting gareki transformed into a werewolf finally. Please review tell how you like this so far please and thank you it really helps me.


	5. a painful farwell

Cold and pain was what he felt as he cracked one eye open. He hurt every where.

Opening the other eye he looked around he was on the floor of his bedroom, naked. He had ripped his clothes when he transformed into a werewolf last night. the memories of last night came into his mind in a flash. He was angry at the werewolf that had made him into one.

Even though his body hurt and was bruised and bleeding. Gareki hadn't regret what he had done. he had fought the werewolf that turned him into a werewolf... A half werewolf. He had other things to worry about then being a half monster.

It still didn't make since to him. Hell it didn't feel real either. gareki lay on his bedroom floor for a couple of minutes, naked thinking about the causes he had went threw of becoming it.

Cravings for meat, water, sudden anger, headaches, sensitive hearing and smell, eyes changing color, the dreams the nightmares, reflexes. It was a list of them, and yet he hadn't noticed any of them. No one would, if they were in his situation. believing that he was a half werewolf was hard to notice. even though the symptom where obvious.

But gareki wanted to know why had the werewolf chose to turn him into a half werewolf. It didn't make since. Moving his arms to push himself up. He flinched as he felt the bite mark on his shoulder ache and so did his other wounds.

he sighed. If he crawled on the floor he would leave blood, so he had to get up. this is going to hurt,he clenched his teeth together hard to try not to scream at the pain. As he made it to his feet. He stood there for a minute waiting for his wounds to calm down. He had a better view of himself as he looked across his room towards his mirror. His eyes widened.

He had two large scratch marks on his chest. bleeding holes on his shoulder where he had been bitten. He had a deep cut on his hip and lower leg, a pink bruise mark was on his cheek. And there was a small cut on his thigh. It hurt like hell. walking- limping towards the bathroom. he stepped into the shower turning the water on cold.

the cold water fell on his pale skin washing away the blood and a little bit of the pain. Putting his head under the cold water causing his hair to cover his eyes. Sighing he thought. I have to be human again one-hundred percent. Turning the water off he grabbing a towel and rapped it around his waist. looking in the mirror he noticed some of his wounds were healing a lot faster when he had first got bitten. He stared in shock as his bitten shoulder wound closed up a little, It still had little holes showing, but it looked alot better then it did at first.

His scratch marks did the same. Unbelievable. he thought. walking towards his closet picking a pair of boxers, black jeans with a chain on both sides, Dark grey and black stripped long sleeved shirt, and black converse.

Gareki come down stairs now! yelled his mom.

What the hell? he thought. opening his door and walking down the stairs. Both of his parents were watching the news. Gareki wondered what they were looking at to call him down stairs all of a sudden- then he saw it two huge werewolves caught on tape were on the TV.

Gareki was in shock. They had him in werewolf form fighting the other werewolf. This isn't good. His dad grabbed the remote and turned the volume up.

We are here at wood lend high in Connecticut where we see two wolfs fighting in the school building. It was just an hour after the students had left but the schools janitors were there to witness this. The fight had started in the schools library. But the big question is where did the two wolves come from. The janitor that had witnessed this had quickly called the police. But once the police had arrived the two wolves were out side. The helicopter were in gives us a closer look at the two and we notice that these wolves are way bigger then average. But when we were coming in for a closer look the two disappeared into the woods. And just like that they vanished out of sight.

Thanks to this event athorites have closed down the school for safety reasons and for repair of the library. If your teenagers are planning to go to school, don't let them. The two wolves are said to be in this area still and keep in mind that these are not normal wolves, These might be werewolves we are dealing with.- Gareki's dad turned off the TV.

If your planning on leaving for school, I'm not going to let you. dad said.

Gareki you have to stay inside. Me and your father talked and we both decided to stay home for work.

Gareki understood what they were implying. There house wasn't that far from the school, And since he had gotten bit in the woods the first time going to school, he hadn't come home at his normal time. Instead of coming home at 3:00 he had come home at 11:00pm. He could see why they were worried.

And gareki where were you yesterday. You hadn't come home when your school bus came? mom said. We were both looking for you.

Both of his parents looked at him worried.

what was he suppose to say. That he had been in the library looking up werewolf's and lycons because he was one. A werewolf anyway. But if he told them that they would say he was there when the two werewolves were fighting.- he stopped his thoughts when he heard his mom gasp in shock.

she pointed at his shoulder. G- Gareki what happened! she said pulling away his shirt from his shoulder.

crap! he had forgot, his wounds hadn't healed all the way yet. he quickly pulled his shirt back over his bite mark. It's nothing. he said moving away.

That doesn't look like nothing. His dad said walking towards gareki to look at the wound.

His mother put her hands to her mouth in shock. Her eyes widened. Gareki were you in the school- is that how you were bitten.

Great his mom was coming close to the truth he needed to get away from these two before they knew what he really was.

no this was caused by something else. Gareki said. Slowly backing up towards the door.

That looks like something like a wolf would do, A bigger wolf. His dad said staring in shock. What are you saying! that our son was bitten by a werewolf! mom said

I'm not saying that I believe in those types of creatures but when we were all looking at the news the reporter said they were werewolves, The evidence is there. They were bigger then average. And looking at the bite on gareki's shoulder and him coming home late... He might have been bitten. dad said.

I can't believe your insinuating this. Werewolves are not real.- mom started but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Gareki's hand was on the knob getting ready to turn and run out of it, but now he couldn't. moving aside as his parents went to see who it was. gareki began to feel a headache... Why was it happening now! he thought. Then he heard a deep familiar voice. It was the werewolf.

come to the woods,You have to get out of the house now. he said. danger is coming your way.

What are you talking about. I'm in my house theirs nothing dangerous about it.- Gareki said

Get out, there coming for you- And just like that once his parents opened the door they were both held back by men in armored suits. What do you think your doing. dad said.

Were apart of the police department and we've come to check your son to see if he's a werewolf. we've already checked the neighborhood teenagers that attend wood land high. All of them have turned up negative of being a werewolf. We understand that most people think that they are mythical creatures but we assure you they'er real.

What do you plan to do with the people who are them. gareki's mom said. We plan to take them into custody and find a cure. While doing this they have to be locked up in medal cages. the man said.

Both of his parents stared in shock. No way in hell are you locking our son up- dad said but was interrupted. Well if your sons not a werewolf he won't have to worry about that.

Two police men in armored suits surrounded gareki holding his arms behind his back. one cop was standing in front of him, he was holding up a gun that looked like a medal detector with a screen on it. But gareki knew those weren't medal detectors. once they passed in front of him they would either say positive or negative. Indicating if he was a werewolf or not. He knew it would say positive. he tried to move his arms free from the policemen, but they were holding him tightly.

The police men in front of him moved the detector in front of gareki's face then his shoulders, his stomach, and his legs. bringing it back up so he could read it.

Gareki closed his eyes. I'm not going to be taken away, I won't let it happen, I can't stay here either If I do i'll put my family in danger. ... I swear it wont turn out that way. Gareki thought.

it's positive! shoot him down NOW!

Gareki opened his eyes. Now they were royal blue. summoning up his strength. He kicked the police men in front of him, sending him flying against a wall, Immediately he was unconscious . The other two police men were slow at pulling out there trampalizer guns. in his eye sight everything went in slow motion. Pulling both of his arms out of there grips. he turned around and kicked both of them in the head. They both fell unconscious. Gareki sensed two object headed his way from behind. He ducked letting the trampalizer darts hit the wall.

Quickly he took the trampalizer gun out of one of the unconscious police men pocket. Turned around and shot two darts at the two cops who were holding his parents. each of the darts landed in both there necks. making them go to sleep quickly. dropping the gun gareki stared at both of his parents.

they both stared at him in shock. Y-Your a. mom started but stopped.

Gareki nodded once. I'm a half werewolf.

Is this why you've been accting strange lately? dad asked.

Yeah. Gareki said. I didn't want you two to get dragged into this mess. But you won't any more,... Because I've decided ... I'm leaving.

What! they both said. No you can't leave. Gareki just because your a half werewolf doesn't mean you have to deal with it alone, were a family we don't care what you are. Mom said.

Dad nodded. they were both serious.

... I wish I could stay but I can't. Gareki said looking up into both of there eyes. I'm sorry I have to do this to you two. Gareki's royal blue eyes glowed. As he put both of his parents in a trance.

You won't remember me.

You won't come after me

You won't think I'm a werewolf

...And most importantly... you won't remember me being your son.

The last part was painful to say. But he had to, to keep them safe. looking down he picked up the trampalizer gun and with hesitation he aimed it at his parents.

Thank you for every thing... pressing the trigger he shot them both. they both fell going to sleep. Gareki dropped the gun. And ran up to his room getting a black bag he packed the things he would need. going down stares gareki stepped over the cop bodies and walked out the front door.

* * *

Gareki was now in the woods. This is where it all had started. It was noon. The sky was blue and the sun was out. It all still didn't feel real. But it was reality,There was nothing he could do about it. walking forward, the dirt and dead leaves crunched under his feet. carrying his bag on his shoulder. gareki sinced a presence and stopped in his tracks.

you came. said the werewolf appearing out of no where.

gareki turned around. you thought I would be taken away? he asked

in truth.. I did. he said.

Gareki sighed why did you want me to come here?

There is something about you gareki something that will come to great use to you. You have it inside, but the question is can you unleash it. it wasn't a question but a statements.

Gareki glared at him. I just noticed something. he said

what? said the werewolf

I've gone threw this the whole time.. without knowing your name. Or why you decided to make me into this. said gareki.

I chose you because one day you'll use your power for good. Even though some of those good things will turn to bad. You'll learn who you are someday. And when that day comes I'll be there. As for my name it's Eden. I have a question.

What? gareki asked.

Which path do you choose, will you stay with your kind the humans or your other kind the werewolf?

Gareki thought about it. he was neither human or werewolf he was both. staying in the human world would lead to danger because of him, Staying in the werewolf world would be the last thing he would want to do. The last bit of sanity he had would be gone. Telling him he was a monster.

I choose.. neither. My life will choose it's own path for me. I won't be a monster like a werewolf would be. However you look at it im still half human. That side of me will choose the way I act and my werewolf side will choose the way I think. No matter what, I won't be a bad person. No matter how much pain I go threw. I'll always think of a way to be good.

The journey ahead of you will be a challenge, But I'll be by your side watching and waiting for the moment you need me most. Eden said starring at gareki in approval. Jumping down from the hill he was standing landing in front of gareki.

Where to now? he asked he asked in his deep voice.

Gareki faced the direction of the path he would be taking. The next state over is where were going.

* * *

There will be a book two of this story. I'm still planning it out. I hoped you liked it. Book two is going to be better


End file.
